


The Guy You Want to Stroke Your Hair

by ArriettyCrawford



Series: 2018 Princess Choice Awards Leo Prompts [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriettyCrawford/pseuds/ArriettyCrawford
Summary: When Nico takes some time off the princess finds her self extremely over worked. It’s not long before the exhaustion catches up with her and it’s up to everyone’s favorite bureaucrat to help her out.





	The Guy You Want to Stroke Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Story featuring one of the categories from the 2018 Midnight Cinderella Princess Choice Awards, "The Guy You Want to Stroke Your Hair."  
> Since Leo won't place for anything I decided to write a story for him.

It wasn’t long after the princess elect had been chosen. Nico was always there for her, helping her get ready every morning and bringing her tea during the day. After seeing him work so hard to make her happy she decided to do something for him as a thank you. So, after pestering Giles long enough he agreed to allow Nico some time off.

Unfortunately, during Nico’s week away from the palace Giles had packed the princess’s days full of meetings with potential suitors. She was meeting with at least three nobles a day and it wasn’t long before she felt completely drained.

It had been four days since Nico left. The princess was in the dining hall eating breakfast. Giles was standing next to her going over her schedule for the day.

“During lunch today, you will be visiting Lord Henry’s manor After that-“

The princess attempted to pay attention to Giles, but she was having a hard time focusing. Her body felt tired and she couldn’t help but wonder when all these meetings with nobles would slow down. Surely there was more important things she should be doing as princess than meeting with these pompous nobles.

“Princess?” Giles called out, causing her to snap back to attention.

“Sorry, I’m listening. Please continue.”

Giles gave a small nod before looking back at his book. “This evening you will be dining with Duke Thomas. Make sure you dress accordingly.” With that said Giles shut his book before turning and striding out of the room.

Once he was out the door the princess slumped slightly in her seat. She took a few more minutes to finish eating before making her way back to her chamber to prepare for the day.

With Nico gone the princess had taken it upon herself to get ready. She didn’t want to trouble any of the maids who already had so much work to do. At first it had seemed like a good idea but as her busy days dragged on she was finding the tasks of getting ready to be more draining.

After she got ready she went to Leo’s study for her lesson. She wasn’t having much luck focusing now either. Without thinking she reached up her hand to stifle a yawn. After this she would have to get ready and travel to Lord Henry’s manor. Perhaps she would be able to take a nap on her way there?

The sound of a book snapping shut pulled her out of her thoughts and she jumped slightly. She looked up to see Leo’s face directly in front of hers. His deep red eyes were staring at her intently through the lens of his glasses.

“Leo? What is it?” She tilted her head to the side curiously.

“I should be asking you that. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.” Leo reached out and gently tapped his index finger to her forehead.

“Sorry!” She replied quickly before looking back down at her book. Here Leo was taking time out of his busy schedule to tutor her and she wasn’t even paying attention.

She began to flip through the pages to catch up to where Leo was but stopped when he reached down and lightly caught her wrist.

“Is something troubling you?”

“No, please continue.” Leo looked at her skeptically for a moment before sighing and releasing her wrist. He opened his book again and picked up where he had left off.

 

* * *

 

 

It was past midnight when the princess returned to her chamber. She took a few minutes to change before she sat down on her sofa with the book she had been studying earlier that day. She felt bad for not paying attention during Leo’s lesson and was determined to make it up to him by learning the material now.

The princess sat there reading until her eyelids started to droop shut. Slowly she leaned her head against the arm of the sofa. A few minutes of rest and she’d be able to keep going. There was still two chapters left and she wanted to finish before her lesson tomorrow morning.

The next thing she knew there was a hand caressing her hair. Absentmindedly she leaned in to the touch.

“Princess?” She heard a soft voice call out to her but the only response she could muster was a small moan before curling tighter into herself.

The sound of someone chuckling above her finally snapped her out of her trance.

“What?” The princess asked groggily as she opened her eyes. When she was finally able to focus she realized she was looking at a familiar pair of crimson eyes.

“Leo!? What are you doing here?” She shot up from her lying position and stared at the male in front of her in confusion.

“Good afternoon princess.” Leo had an amused smile on his face as he looked down at her. But she continued to stare at him in confusion.

“Afternoon? Don’t you mean morning?” In response Leo simply pointed at the clock. The princess followed his finger, her eyes going wide when she saw the time. It was well past her lesson time with Leo and she was supposed to be meeting with another potential suitor soon!

“Oh, I’m so sorry Leo!” She stood up immediately and moved toward her wardrobe to pick out a dress for her date.

“It’s fine. You seemed tired yesterday, so I decided to let you sleep.”

The princess turned to look at him in surprise. “But you take time away from your work to teach me and I-“ Leo cut her off by grabbing her chin and pressing his thumb to her lips. She blushed at the intimate gesture.

“I did my work while you were sleeping so we could have our lesson now.” Leo slowly traced his thumb across her bottom lip, but the princess just averted her gaze.

“I’m sorry Leo but I have to meet Lord William now.” Leo frowned slightly at the mention of the noble.

“Giles sure has you meeting with a lot of men lately. A guy could get jealous.”

“I-It’s my responsibility as princess to meet with them.” She stuttered out as she stole a glance at the clock across the room. “Oh! I’m going to be late!”

Leo’s frown from a moment before dissipated and was replace by his usual smile. He released her chin before walking over to her dresser.

“Then I’ll help you get ready. Hurry up and get changed.” Leo turned around to look at her again with a teasing smirk. “Unless you want to go dressed like that. I’m sure your date would appreciate it.”

Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head furiously. “No! I’ll get changed.” She heard Leo laughing as she disappeared behind her changing screen.

The princess quickly stripped of her nightgown and began to pull on her dress. She soon realized that she couldn’t quiet reach the laces on the back. She pondered between asking Leo for help or calling a maid. But the maids had their own work to do and she was running out of time.

Hesitantly she stuck her head out from behind the screen.

“Leo?” She called timidly. Leo turned to look at her.

“Could you uh-“ She cut herself off and cast her eyes downward. She could feel the blush on her cheeks deepening and she was sure Leo could tell.

“Yes?” Leo asked curiously, feigning ignorance. But the grin on his face said he knew exactly what she needed, and he was just toying with her. The princess took a deep breath before looking up at him again.

“Could you help me with the laces?”

Leo’s grin widened at her flustered appearance. He made a hither gesture with his hand. “Of course, come here.”

She slowly walked towards him, her eyes looking anywhere but his face. When she got within reach Leo stuck out his arm and caught her around the waist, pulling her towards him.

“Leo!” They were so close. Her chest was practically pressed against his.

“Stay still.” He slid his other arm behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She knew he was only this close so he could see better but, she couldn’t help but blush. It felt like he was hugging her, and she could feel his warmth in her chest.

After what felt like and eternity Leo pulled back. “There we go.”

“Thank you.” She moved to sit in front of her looking glass, intending to brush her hair and distract herself from her racing heart. But as she moved her arm back she realized her dress was making it hard to do so. Before she could try anything else the brush was carefully taken from her hand. She looked up in surprise, but Leo simply smiled back.

“Allow me.” With that he moved behind her and began to brush her hair. She was extremely tense, and her body froze in place. Embarrassed to have him brushing her hair, she shut her eyes.

Suddenly the brush stopped, and she opened her eyes in confusion. Before she could ask why he stopped, she felt a different sensation in her hair. She looked into the mirror to see Leo slowly stroking his fingers through her hair. He was far gentler than she would have thought, and she soon felt herself relaxing under him.

They stayed like that for a long while. Leo running his fingers through her hair as she leaned back slightly in her seat. But the moment was over far sooner than she would have liked as Leo pulled away.

“You better get going. Wouldn’t want to keep your potential suitor waiting.” Leo’s tone was teasing, and he was acting as if nothing had happened. The princess decided to follow his lead, but she knew her cheeks were still bright red.

“Of course. Thank you, Leo.” With that she walked past him and out of the room. Leo sighed once the door closed behind her and set the brush down on the table.

“Just keep kissing those frogs princess.”


End file.
